Franny May
A nice, devote and lovely maid comes to Grasmere Valley and is the aunt of Doreen May and Nancy May. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Franny was known to be lovely a nice lady who is hard at work. However she ends up becoming a maid. Many look down on her for doing such a job as there was those who believed she could do so much more. She loves her job and does a very good job always giving her best to those who she worked for which include some of the rich, wealthy and powerful across the land. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. She begins to work for Wilma Timber . She does her best to remain calm and cool but Wilma is a demanding boss, who is verbally abusive and rude constantly which causes Franny May's patience to wear very thin. Volume 17 She is among those running away from Dr. Brush and his teeth wash which is trying to raise money from the town needing repairs. He as do many others find him repulsive. Volume 20 With the town awards, Franny who is the long suffering maid of Wilma Timber, she manages to win the award for the person who and endured the most suffering with her tolerating Wilma Timber much to Wilma's great shock. Volume 41 Franny is seen working for Kim Pope's when Kim exclaimed there was a lie in the paper. Franny along with Sherryl Coupin and Show-Off Dad try to figure out what news item she was objecting to. It turned out to be Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford's big wedding in the Vatican with the Pope performing it. Kim explained that the Pope whom she claims are good friends is christening her niece and making her a godmother. Sherryl and the others do not believe her. Kim demands Sherryl to get the Pope on the phone to her to prove it which Sherryl ends up obliging. Much to their shock it turns out to be true as they hear the Pope speak to Kim on a familial basis and he said that him performing the wedding is a work of utter fantasy. Knowing the Cliff is a crock Kim and Sherryl go to the newspaper to try and convince Jill Valentine to publish the story. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett She is among those desperate to find the house of the husband of Mrs Goop which everyone was desperate to find out who the man was and confirm this was the case after she revealed it on TV. In the end it turned out to be David Thompson. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Devon and Sheneque go into Wilma Timber’s house to spy what plan she is doing to get the contribution to Grasmere Valley society award. They end up having to hide in the house while Franny May and Wilma Timber chase around the house to kill what they thought was a rat.